Visions of Topaz
by Starkraven Madd
Summary: What if there were witnesses to the third task in the 4th book? This is their account.


**Disclaimer--** Harry potter belongs to JKR.

**note**-- there are a few mistakes that my word processor and Arrakis didn't catch, not to mention that even though I read this twice, I still didn't completely catch them all. So yeah, here it is. The story I once had titled: **_If everyone could see . . ._** Please enjoy. It's an AU ending on 4th year and something I just sat down and wrote while watching _Goblet of Fire_ for like the 100th time.

* * *

1388 words

As suggested by a muggle born the judges set up a monitoring charm on the four champions that allowed the viewers to watch them like in a movie or a pensive. A projection was cast into the sky of the maze through the point of view of each champion. It was withheld from the audience of this little treat. Surprised, everyone sat in captivated silence as they watched the progression of the four students.

There was a cry as Flurr was taken out; the maze capturing her in its shrubbery. They cheered as Harry came to her rescue but having arrived too late to save her and so sent off the red flare. They were outraged as someone took on Krum, using an unforgivable on him. But they were unable to stop the tournament now. The use of a binding Wizarding contract prevented that.

Though they were still concerned over Krum, all but the Durmstrang group cheered as Harry escaped the closing hedges and then freed Cedric from the vines. They also watched as they stunned Krum and sent up flares, glad that they didn't hurt him or get hurt by him. And everyone gasped an Acromantula came after the last two boys. Harry defeated the spider and came away with a twisted ankle. They laughed as the two argued over who should take the cup as neither boy could decide and grew proud as Harry suggested that they both take it at the same time.

That was when everything changed. They expected it to be the end of the tournament once someone reached the Goblet of Fire. But the boys had been transported somewhere else--a portkey, some realized. Murmurs vibrated through the crowd, the people wondering what was happening, but they watched on, unable to do much else besides hoping for the best.

It was then that they heard the words, "Kill the spare." and saw the flash of green light. From Cedric's point of view it was all he could see; from Harry's they could see his shocked expression and hear his cry, "Noo!" as his school mate and friend fell under the Killing Curse.

Somewhere in the crowd the Diggorys screamed.

"Crucio!" And watched, horrified, as Harry dropped to the ground in excruciating pain. A piercing scream escaped his lips and some started to cry for the boy. This was wrong, this wasn't suppose to happen. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Why weren't they saving their savior? He was just a boy!

But they sat and they waited. Because there was nothing else that they could really do.

Harry was then stunned and strapped to the headstone of a grave. He struggled against the magical bindings before giving up. He was trapped. All the adults who had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing Peter Pettigrew and those that knew of him where rather shocked, to say the least, as he stepped into the view of 'the-boy-who-lived'. There were cries of outrage and disbelief that Pettigrew was alive. Something told them that if he was really alive, then Sirius Black must be innocent.

The crowd of angry and stunned people--all except students who knew nothing of Pettigrew or didn't care, and oddly enough Moody and Snape--were quieted as they watched Peter come closer to the terrified Harry. He held something in his arms; it almost seemed like a baby. Harry was withering in pain and no one knew what for. Pettigrew turned the creature--because that was really the only thing that it could be called--in his arms to face Harry. "Begin the ritual," was heard in an eerie, cold, deep voice that was completely unnatural. The sound sent shivers up hundreds of spines.

All watched in horror as blood was drawn from Harry and added to the human size cauldron. A bone from the grave of which Harry was tied upon was levitated into the cauldron and then Peter chopped off his right hand over cauldron. Suffice it to say that the captivated audience was more than aghast. Then, bleeding and whimpering like the coward he was, Pettigrew grabbed the bundled creature and dropped it into the cauldron.

In a great billowing of smoke and a slight explosion Voldemort was reborn.

Some of the spectators dropped in a dead faint. It was unbelievable. He was supposed to be dead, should have been dead. How could someone exist without a body? Or as that filthy, disgusting thing? It just wasn't right--or fair.

"Bring me my wand, Wormtail." the sadistic creature asked, or rather, commanded. Pettigrew groveled at his feet and handed Voldemort his wand.

He started begging, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes. "Please, Master, you promised." He stood on his knees, head slightly bowed.

"Give me your arm, wormtail." he demanded. Pettigrew handed him his right arm, spluttering and repeatedly thanking him. "No," Voldemort struck the handless stump away. "The other one, imbecile." Wormtail cried all the more. Those watching were sure that he had to be in pain and nearly faint. He was steadily loosing blood and Voldemort didn't seem to care.

He lifted Pettigrew's sleeve and pressed the tip of his wand to the black inked mark. He was summoning his followers.

The Death Eaters disapparated in all their glory: black, billowing robes, white, grotesque, skeletal masks firmly in place. The ministry officials and Aurors silently stewed, wanting to see who these men/women were that would still follow that beastly man.

"Ah, my most loyal of followers. I must say that I'm terribly disappointed that there are so few of you here." He then proceeded to call out their names. The Aurors laughed, calling Voldemort an idiot for doing such a thing as they made mental notes on each the families that were in Voldemort's presence. Such fools. The second war would be over before it even began.

He then had Harry untied and presented with the return of his wand, explaining that he would die but not before he played with him. Harry stood and bravely talked back to Voldemort, the murderer of his parents, destroyer of his life. He ducked behind the tomb stone at the first given chance, having no other way to escape the circle of Death Eaters.

Voldemort laughed. He started to spew off Formal Wizard Dueling educate. "As if he would fight fairly," was the thought that ran through most of the audience's heads. Harry would pull through this. They believed it. They had to believe it.

Every person present watched, captivated by the grim determination in the eyes of the boy wonder. He rose from his hiding spot and pointed his wand at Voldemort unflinchingly. He screamed out Expeliarmus as Voldemort let a curse ring out as well. There was a blaze of golden light that surrounded them in a magical dome. Their wands connected by a magical thread. Brother wands.

The spectators watched in awe at the display of Potter's connection to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They watched as he fought for dominance over the connected wands. They watched as he succeeded. They watched as the last few people to succumb to the Killing Curse at Voldemort's wand essence floated out of the tip. First Cedric, then --the missing witch--another wizard, the old man, and then Lily and James Potter.

Gasps of wonder could be heard throughout the crowed. This was just simply impossible to their minds to comprehend. If they hadn't been there to watch the proceedings as they happened, they would be disinclined to believe any of it. It just couldn't be.

They listened as the Potter's encouraged their son, told him of their love and hope, told him that they would all help him escape the mad man's clutches. Then Cedric spoke up, asking Harry to take his body back to his parents. Harry agreed.

James screamed **"NOW!" **for Harry to break the connection. The chase was on. The dome of energy dissipated and the ghostly essences of the murdered victims distracted both Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Voldemort screamed, curses flew. Harry came to sliding halt at Cedric's body. He gripped the body in one hand and stretched out his wand in the other, pointed at the Goblet of Fire. Accioed it, enabling the portkey activation to come to life--once he'd touched it, transporting both Harry and Cedric's body back to the Quditch pitch at Hogwarts.


End file.
